Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Fading Stars
by Tierra del Fuego
Summary: Demigods popping up across the country, ancient monsters appearing across the globe,the constellations that once lit up the night sky fading, Percy must embark on a quest to get to the bottom of it all. Rated T for violence and cussing. Set after BOTL R
1. I fight a celebrity

**Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Fading Stars**

**Chapter 1: I fight a celebrity  
**

**Disclaimer:I don't own PJO. If I did this would be a well reviewed book instead of a crappy, badly reviewed fanfic.**

* * *

_**Percy's POV**_

It was early December, about 2 weeks before the winter solstice, but Demeter seemed to be_ really _pissed because we had gotten like a foot of snow, and counting_._ It was a two hour drive from New York to New

Brunswick, New Jersey, mostly because of the sleet and snow that pounded the highway. It was a lot like when Annabeth, Thalia, Grover and I went to Maine to get Nico and Bianca, but things were different this

time. Since Thalia was with the hunters,It was just me, Grover and Annabeth. Also, instead of 2 demigods, there were 8. I know that I should be used to weird stuff happening at this point, but what's been going

on lately has definitely taken the cake. Big groups of demigods like this have been popping up all around the country, the weather has been completely random and unpredictable, monsters that haven't been seen

since the gods left Greece have been sighted, the constellations that once lit up the night sky have started becoming dimmer, I have started talking all seriously and listing the facts like they were mission specs.

No but seriously, this was getting weird, this was actually the 4th group we've had to pick up and get to camp. Though I did get a sweet deal out of stopping by camp so often. Chiron said I needed more training

so I get to go go to camp on the weekends to train and go back home on Monday for school so no one gets suspicious of anything. It was good to hang out with Grover and Annabeth like this but these long car

rides have been taking a lot out of us. That and my mom wouldn't stop telling embarrassing baby stories about me. I mean seriously, we had just forgotten the stories from last week. After what seemed like

forever, we finally got there. We jumped out of the car and were about to start looking when my mom shouted,"Percy wait!" We all ran back to the car and she said,"You forgot your backpack."and she handed me

my backpack. We were always home or back at camp before the end of the day but, moms will be moms. "Thanks mom. Come on guys lets go." We walked away and she drove off. As soon as we got off, Grover

ran down the street.. We followed him and I asked,

"What is it?"

"I smell a demigod!"

"So?"

"I've never smelt one this strong before. The last time I smelled Anything this strong was win you and Thalia were in the same room with Nico and Bianca!" I knew he'd half to be strong if he was as strong as 4

kids of the big 3. I kept running but Grover stopped at a corner and Annabeth grabbed me by the hood of my coat. I fell back because she almost choked me to death. I grabbed my throat and barely managed to

ask,

"What the _hell_ did you do that for?"

"Look!" She said and pointed down the street from where we were. I peeked down the street from behind the corner and a Hispanic kid talking to a guy in a hooded black cloak. This kid was wearing a black windbreaker

with a blue flame pattern along with one of those black ski masks that cover the lower half of your face. He had black spiky hair with blue highlights a pair of black jeans with like a million chains and studs and

spikes with a pair of black combat boots. I just barely heard the man in the trench coat finish saying,

"-cefully, or we could take you by force like we did with your friends. This kid walked up to the man and grabbed by the collar and lifted him off the ground and threatened,

"I swear if I find any of them hurt I'll make you wish Kronos had never brought you back from the depths of Tartarus!" His accent was half hispanic and half Jersey. Then out of nowhere I saw another monster in a trench coat sneak up behind him and hold a knife to his throat. The second monster said in a heavy New Jersey accent,

"Now we're the ones in control of the negotiation here. Now you have 2 choices, either you could come with us or I could kill you, right here, right now." I saw him look over at where we were hiding and I saw his

eye was blue, not icy blue or electric blue but like the blue fire that comes out of the stove. He also had barbell piercings around his left eye shaped like a falcon. He chuckled for a second and said,

"Why take me when there's a demigod right over there?" The first monster looked at and calmly snapped his fingers and said,

"JD, get him. I'll take care of our friend here."

The Hispanic kid whipped out a lighter and was about to flick the switch on it when the monster neck chopped the him. Then he covered him with his cloak and it flattened out on the ground, so I knew they were

waved his cloak in front of them and they were gone. The second monster let go of the kid ran towards us. I used my powers and lifted snow off the road and sent him flying back. Right before he hit the

ground, he did a midair barrel roll and threw 5 1-inch knives at me. I blocked them with Riptide but that just made me lose my concentration and let go of the snow. He landed feet first and throw 10 knives at

me."Kid, you have no idea who your messing with." he said and threw another barrage of throwing knives at me. I ran out of the way he ran up to me. I slashed at him and it tore his trench coat. He was

wearing a white and gray camo military uniform unzipped over a skull T-shirt. I looked at his face and saw he was only 16 or 17, maybe 18. I was expecting him to be like , all official with a buzz cut and

stuff but he wasn't. He had a dark brown faux-hawk for one thing, and he had a look on his face that just screams,"My parents hate me." He had big nose and blood red eyes so you knew he was a monster in

disguise. I slashed at him again and he dove into the snow piled on the sidewalk. "Give it up kid! You've got no idea who you're messing with!" and threw a few more knives at me. I lifted up all the snow to

block the throwing knives and to get him out in the open. He fell down to the ground I made the snow fall to crush him. Right before it hit him, he dove out of the way."You'll never beat me kid! I've been doing this for years.

"What monster are you?" I asked

"What, you don't know? You could say I'm a local celebrity. Call me, JD."

"Who?"

He chuckled. "Maybe this will help." He started changing, probably to his true form, but 3 arrows flew by his head and he stopped. "What the- You!" he yelled and ran

in the direction the arrows came from. I knew I wouldn't get another chance like this

"Grover, Annabeth!" I yelled. Annabeth pulled out her knife and Grover pulled out a sharpened rusty can.

"Way ahead of you." said Grover.

"Don't,worry," said Annabeth."We'll cover you." We ran towards the guy and I slashed Riptide which made a wave off snow bury him. He started to dig his way out but before he could he was hit by a shock of electricity. I looked at where it came from and saw a familiar face. It was Thalia. She was wearing a silver parka, unzipped over a black T-shirt with a skull on it and a pair of black jeans. She was wearing all of her usual punk/goth makeup and chains too. She also had a barbell piercing on her upper lip.

"Thalia?" I asked.

"It's been a while. What's up?" she responded.

"Not much, searching for demigods, fighting monsters, trying to survive school, the usual. What are you doing here?"

"Well-"she started, put then her eyes got wider and she said,"Oh crap." I looked back to the snow pile and saw the monster had dug his way to the top and pulled out 4 throwing knives with green dripping points.

"2 kids of the big 3? This is perfect! Now Kronos will have 3 chances to manipulate the prophecy!"

"3?" asked Annabeth.

"What are you talking about?" asked Thalia.

"There are only 2 big 3 kids here!" shouted Grover. I was about to say something along those lines but I realized who he was talking about.

"You don't mean-" but he cut me off.

"You've all heard enough. Now take this!" and he threw his knives at us. It only left a small cut on my chest put I immediately dropped to my knees. zMy whole body started to go numb and I felt like I was about to puke. I saw everyone else was doing the same, and I had a feeling they weren't trying to be part of the group.

"That green stuff-" Annabeth managed to say.

"Hydra poison." said JD. "It's not enough to kill but it still gets the job done." He walked towards her when another arrow flew by his head. I saw Thalia had gotten up to her knees and was holding her bow.

"You won't take us down that easily." I got up to my feet, the poison working its way through my body.

"That's right." I said. "Now stay away from her!" He chuckled a little more and said,

"I guess they don't make poison like they used to. Whatever. I've got plenty more." He pulled out 2 more knives and threw rhem at us. The last thing I remember before blacking out was a sharp pain in the side of my neck followed by completely losing all feeling in my body.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry I'm doing this again but I read some of your guys' reviews and I thought,"The readers are right. I shouldn't be throwing chapters together in the middle of the night. I should take time and make them as good as I can." So I went back and I did. I took and some of the gore and I have a better place to continue from in the next xhapter. Oh, and before anyone asks, yes Thalia is still in this version. I introduced her here because my other idea seemed to choppy. So, that's it. Enjoy!


	2. I get thrown in the slammer

_**Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Fading Stars**_

_**Chapter 2: I get thrown in the slammer  
**_

_**Disclaimer:I don't own PJO. If I did this would be a well reviewed book instead of a crappy, badly reviewed fanfic.**_

_**Authors note:I know I always do this at the end but this is important. If you haven't already, go back and read chapter 1 again. I tweaked the dates and details a little, sorry for any inconvenience.  
**_

**

* * *

  
**

_**Percy's POV**_

I opened my eyes and saw boy being pulled forward by a pretty Greek girl. The boy was probably around 5 or so, he had short black hair and and blue eyes, but not blue like icy blue or Thalia's electric blue eyes. They were blue like the fire that comes from the stove. The girl looked like she was 16 or 17, but she was wearing white robes like you see in classical paintings and stuff so I knew she was a goddess. She had long brown hair that went down her back and fiery red-orange eyes. She was pretty, and I mean really pretty. Like, Aphrodite pretty and, wait, I'm getting off topic. Anyway, they were running through what looked like a desert at night. He looked at her and asked,

"Donde están los otros mama?"

"No se preocupa miho." They continued running for a few minutes until they saw a tall Hispanic guy with a little boy and a little girl. The guy looked around 18 or so and he had black shoulder length hair and black eyes. He had a serious look on his battle-hardened face. Just based on the look on his face, you could tell he had seen some serious battles. And the fact that he had a scar that went down from his forhead, over his eyelid and down his cheek didn't hurt the idea either. He reminded me of Ares but he was giving off an aura that felt more like when I met Hades. And when I said black eyes, I don't mean black like he was hit but I mean black like his irises were black. The little girl had long hair brown hair and olive-colored skin and her eyes were red-orange like the girl. The boy had short black hair and dark skin and his eyes were black like the guy. They looked at the first kid and the girl and were about to run over but the guy but his hand out and stopped them. The guy looked at the girl and said,

"Are you sure about this?" His accent surprised me. He spoke with a Spanish accent but there was something else in the way he talked, like English was his 3rd language. "It's been a while since you've seen them, you sure they'll take you back, especially with them? with them?" and pointed to the kids. She said,

"I'm not going back to them. I just don't feel right here."

"Not safe enough for you eh? We lose a lot of tourists like that."

"Ah-" she started.

"I know what's going on." he interrupted."You're right. I know what you're talking about. You need to get them out of here."

"So will you help us?"

"Not much else to do these days besides sneak people past the border." he said. The first boy tugged on the girls robe and asked,

"De que estas hablando?" The guy walked over and said,

"No se preocupa Cirino." in a comforting, almost fatherly voice. Then he looked at the girl and asked, "you ready to go?" She just stood there with a sad look on her face . "Que pasa?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

It's just, you're doing all this for me, and, I feel like I'll never repay you for this." He smiled, chuckled quickly and said,

"Don't worry. This is my responsibility too you know." and he moved her robes a little and put his hand on her stomach. She was a in good shape but she was still a little chubby and you could still tell that she had kids in the past. When I realized what he meant I immediately thought,

"Lucky bastard."

"Besides, I've been planning on going to the states since before I met you." She looked at him and her eyes started tearing up. She was about to start crying but the guy leaned forward towards her and kissed her tenderly. I would've choked him if this weren't a dream, but it was. I felt like you should be hearing the audience go,

"Awww." at this moment but instead, there was a series of loud,

"Eww!"They broke apart and looked at the kids. They were all pretty grossed out, the girl was a little green around the gills and the second boy looked like he might puke. The guy looked at them, chuckled a little, looked back at the girl, and said,

"We'll finish when we get there. Vamonos hijos." and walked off into the distance. The kid ran after him and the greek girl followed them. She muttered,

"The things I get myself into. I wonder if it was even worth," but then she thought for a second, and happily said,"Who am I kidding, it was so worth it!" She saw the others were almost out of view. "Guys, wait for me! ¡Esperan!"and ran after them. I heard a series of loud clangs out of nowhere. I looked around and I realized it wasn't something in the dreams. The clangs kept getting louder and louder until I couldn't take it. I clenched my eyes shut, covered my ears and fell to my knees. I learned that things on the outside couldn't wake you up when you were having a vision but they seemed a lot worse. I started clenching my teeth and covering my ears until I, against my own will, opened my eyes and I found myself in a prison. I was lying in jail cell. I looked up and saw the kid from before karate kicking the bars. I guess that's where the clang was coming from. He was keep kicking for a few minutes until JD walked over. He was weaing a bullet proof vest over his outfit from before and was drinking from an extra large Coke Slurpee and had a rolled up Playboy magazine in his pocket.

"You still think that'll work?" he said before taking a long,loud slurp. He tapped the bars with his knuckles."These bars are made of a combination of Celestial Bronze and titanium. Nothing short of a godling could brake them". And took another long slurp The kid reached between the bars and snatched the slurpee from JD's hands and spilled it on his shoes. JD got really mad and yelled,

"You son of a bitch!" there was the sound of thunder but JD ignored it and reached between the bars and started strangling the kid. The kid started choking loudly and this went on for a few minutes until a familiar-sounding girl's voice yelled,

"JD! Let him go! K said he wanted him alive." JD intermediately let him go and nervously said,

"Yes m'lady!" A girl walked over to JD and the kid whistled loudly and said,

"If I told you that you had a great body, would you hold it against me?" There was a loud smack and I heard her yell,

"Uhh! You pervert!" I looked at her out of the corner of my eye and my jaw dropped and almost broke against the hard cell floor. I mean I've seen girls before, Aphrodite was pretty, Calypso was beautiful, but this girl was hooooooooooooooooooot! She was wearing black high heel boots that went up to her knees with a tight black miniskirt and a half unbuttoned black blouse with a fishnet shirt under it and fishnet stockings and, well I don't want to cross into any M-rated stuff but,

_**The Other Kid's POV(the Hispanic guy)**_

Then allow me, as Ludacris once rapped,"Strollin through the room, and what do I see? I nice round butt and a pair a double-

_**Percy's POV**_

Dude shut up! I'm trying to keep it clean for the kids reading this! If I wanted to say she had big boobs, I would of.

_**Other guy's POV**_

You just did.

_**Percy's POV**_

Waudju- gighi- ikuh...

_**Kid's POV**_

And I mean they were ridiculous! It looked like she had 2 volleyballs down her shirt. I know that;'s not how the music video goes, but I would need any drinks to-

**_Percy's POV_**

Alright, they get the point! Just let me narrate my own damn story! So anyway, to change to a less perverted topic, she also had long red hair and a plain white mask. She looked down at me and asked,

"Is he dead?" Then she looked at JD and snapped,"JD! I told you not to use so much poison on those knives! This is the eight demigod we've lost, K is gonna have a cow!" The kid looked at her and opened his mouth but the girl stuck out one finger, put it in his face and said,"Don't, even." JD walked over to the cell and looked at me. I held my breath and closed my eyes and he said,

"Don't worry, we've still got the daughter of Zeus. We don't need this kid. We probably don't need the other one either."

"Daughter of Zeus?"

"Yeah."

"About this tall?" he said raising his arm to about Thalia's height,"Hot? Kind of a punk/goth look?"

"She looked more like a Gothic skater to me but yeah."

"She's got to be at least 20 or so, the prophecy should've happened years ago. I thought she was dead."

"Well evidently, she isn't." said the hot girl.

"I don't believe- oh *%^& it, why are we here? Where are we?"

"Look out the window." she said, and pointed to a barred window. The kid walked over to it and didn't say anything. "You surprised?"

"But how did we get here so fast?"

"So fast? You've been out for like a good 2 whole days! Your the only one who's even waken up. The poison probably killed the rest of them!" She said angrily staring at JD. It was funny because JD was like a foot taller than her and she scared the crap out of him.

"Whatever, screw you guys, I'm outta here." He walked up to the bars, took a kung-fu stance and ran over to the window and did some kind of flying kick. The bars shattered like glass and he dove out headfirst. The girl looked at JD and yelled,

"I thought you said the bars were on breakable! That they made of steel and celestial bronze or some *%^& like that!"

I said these bars were unbreakable!" he said hitting the bars in the front."These! Those bars on the window were still the same hundred year old rusted steel that was here when we first got here!"

"Whatever, we have to go get him!"

"What about this kid?"

"He's dead, we'll burn the body when we get back. Let's just go!" and they ran away. I tried to get up, but I couldn't move. I could barely see either, but I managed to get up. I looked around and saw the jail cell I was in was freaking ancient. I mean the bars were new and shiny but the rest of it was completely ruined. The walls had holes going ot other cell blocks, there were rats sleeping in the cell across the hall, moss was growing on he ceiling, yet at the same time, this place felt familiar. A million questions ran through my head,

"Where am I? How did I get here so fast? Where are the others? Who were that kid and the hottie?" I ran to the window and immediatley knew where I was. The abandoned prison, Alcatraz Island.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took so long to update guys. I had the next few chapter's on my comuter but my computer lost all the files before I could upload them. Yeah, I got depressed because I knew I wouldn't be able to rewrite them in time for Christmas. I had a Christmas special with a fluffy Percabeth under the missletoe ending and everything. Whatever, R&R, thanks for reading.


End file.
